


Faun and games

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Faun!AU, Kylo is a horny beast, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Sex in a Forest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a Faun who wants Rey for his mate.</p><p>Faun!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faun and games

* * *

Her parents wanted to marry her off to Unkar Plutt. Rey was speechless. How could they do that? How could they even contemplate it?! He was disgustingly fat, though perhaps that wouldn't have mattered if he were kind and decent. But he wasn't. She saw him cheat his employees and customers every time she went to the market. She saw his greed and cruelty, so she would never belong to him.

There was only one thing to do, she ran away. Rey took all her jewelry and a few of the more practical dresses and cloaks from her wardrobe. Once the household was asleep she snuck down to the kitchens, gathered what food she could, and was off. By the time the sun rose Rey was miles away from home, deep in the forest.

Before long, she noticed someone following her. She was frightened, but tried not to show it. All she could think of were the lewd tales of maidens being deflowered and impregnated by Fauns. It scared her, but somewhere deep down it excited her too.

Kylo silently followed the girl. She was beautiful, with long chestnut hair, wide hazel eyes, and a lightly tan complexion. He simply had to claim her. So he silently made his way to a fork in the path ahead of her and waited.

Rey nearly screamed when she saw him she was so startled. She shivered as she looked him over. He was a faun, but not like any faun she'd ever heard of. He was tall, his shoulder-length hair was black, as were his horns. His face was long, narrow and clean-shaven. His lower half was black-furred and honestly fluffy. He was attractive, she realized.

He cocked his head and smiled at her as he raised a small set of pipes to his lips and began to play a haunting melody. Almost immediately Rey felt herself become wet between her legs. By the time he stopped playing she had lost all thought of resisting his advances. He smirked, removing her cloak and spreading it on the ground. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her soft lips until she was breathless. Truly, she would make a fine mate.

As he lay her upon her cloak and ripped her dress away, her mind began to clear. But then he lay himself upon her, fondling and stroking her body, and she was lost to the sensation of his hands worshiping her. Kylo groaned as he moved down her body to suckle and play with her small, shapely breasts. Rey moaned, arching her back and spreading her legs.

"Mine." He growled heatedly as he lined up his hard, thick cock with her sex and thrust, spreading her open and taking her virginity.

"Yes, I- I belong to you." She gasped as he filled her with his cock, again and again.

She surrendered so beautifully, moaning wantonly and arching beneath him as he rode her, claiming her as his mate. All too soon she came, writhing beneath him and clenching helplessly around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her.

Once she came he groaned and filled the lovely girl beneath him with his seed. She gasped, and came again at the erotic sensation of his seed being spilled inside her. Once she slept he wrapped her in her cloak and took her in his arms, carrying her home. He would take her again later, but for now she need to rest.

~~~~~

When Rey woke up she was warm and safe in his bed. At first she was mortified and scared, but Kylo held her tightly and whispered to her that she was safe, that she was his mate, and he would care for her and protect her. After a few moments she calmed, and he tilted her chin up kissing her fervently.

She gasped into his mouth as he began to touch her again. Just the thought that he'd taken her virginity and now she carried his child made him harder than he'd ever been before.

"I've impregnated you my sweet one." He whispered.

Rey moaned, somehow she knew it was true. She spread her legs as he mounted her and thrust, hard and deep, claiming her again. As he rode her he cupped her ass, thrusting deeper and deeper. 

Soon he was pounding into her, fucking her to within an inch of her life. Rey wailed in pleasure as she came, spasming helplessly around his hard, thick cock.

After only a few more thrusts he came, filling her womb with his seed and clutching her tightly to his chest. The girl was his, and no one could ever take her away from him.

Unkar Plutt could never touch her now, Rey thought smirking as she lay curled up beside her mate. Fauns were known to be extremely protective of their mates, Kylo would kill Unkar if he showed his fat face in the forest looking for her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
